A cleaning robot is an apparatus that automatically cleans a region to be cleaned (hereinafter referred to as a cleaning region) by suctioning impurities, such as dust from a floor while autonomously moving about the cleaning region without user intervention.
Conventional cleaning robots are controlled to go straight, move backward, turn left or right, or the like, by manipulating a normal remote controller included in the product which operates in an infrared or short-range communication scheme, or controlled to be tilted or receive an impact by the user by means of an inertial sensor in the remote controller.
There are active and passive ways for the user to check the status of the cleaning robot. In the passive way, when the cleaning robot is malfunctioning, it provides alarming indications or alarming sound for the user.
However, with the conventional controlling method, the cleaning robot cannot be easily and quickly moved to a position desired by the user and if a sensor of the cleaning robot is malfunctioning, the user bothers to look up for a manual to figure out the status of the cleaning robot in person.